


For My Health

by itsab



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Protective Boyfriend, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: The reader has a minor incident, and Eggsy is a protective boyfriend.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Kudos: 34





	For My Health

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is wheelchair-bound.

You had been in the wheelchair, ever since you were involved in a particularly bad mission accident, during your first year as a Kingsman agent.

Said incident occurred when you had been sent off with a small team, all tasked with infiltrating a small congregation of for-hire mercenaries, who hid deep within the desert planes of the Middle East. You, and three other long-time members of Kingsmen, had been parachuting into the mission’s location, only to find out that the enemy was lying in wait. The gunfire that followed was incredibly hard to navigate, and the parachutes soon began to look more like swiss-cheese than devices used for travel. Unfortunately for you, your parachute was rendered completely useless very quickly, letting you plummet to the earth at a speed too fast for you to comprehend. You’d landed badly to say the least. You’d been in the wheelchair since.

So, after a long period of recovery and plenty of adjustment, you were back at work – only this time, you were working in department which developed weapons, as well as helping Merlin with his duties on occasion. Supposedly, this job was not as action-packed as the previous one… But, there were days when the two were about the same, on the danger-level.

Today had definitely been one of those days.

Yourself, a few weapons’ experts, an engineer and Merlin had all been together, slaving away at an important project for hours on end. The experiment was a small camera/recorder, which was theoretically going to have other capabilities too. One design of the cameras were to have some sort of spraying facet, which would unleash knock-out gas when triggered remotely – this option was a bust due to the lack of space within the device. Others were to work as a tracking device – this worked fairly well, up to ten kilometres (a larger module was needed for further tracking). And one type, well, it was supposed to be capable of creating a small explosion… As it turned out, it was a rather large explosion instead.

The experiment was held behind closed doors (none of you had felt the blast-proof room to be necessary, as it was to be a miniscule bomb). However, the explosion was too big and the glass of the doors had blown out. You were pushed back into the wall; your chair being rolled back by the force of the bang.

Twenty minutes later you were sitting at the desk in your office, carefully detailing where you had gone wrong in the prototype. “Hmm, perhaps we have to use an even smaller cartridge?” Chewing on the end of your pencil, you pushed away some papers. “Ah!” There was a small cut on your palm that had been giving you grief for almost half-an-hour now. “Dammit.”

“Y/N!” The shout sounded like your boyfriend Eggsy Unwin, who had just been sent off to assassinate a hired-gunman. Eggsy rushed into the room, managing to look more dishevelled than you’d ever seen him in your life. His hair was ruffled (disrupting the gel he’d put in it before he’d left), and he wasn’t wearing shoes that matched. Honestly, he looked as if he’d hurried down to your office, perhaps going faster than Usain Bolt in the process. “Love, are you,” He paused to clamber over to you, stumbling over boxes filled with paperwork, “Are you alright?” Eggsy got as close to you as he possibly could, almost sitting himself onto your lap.

You let out a laugh, amused by his concern (but secretly very touched by his naturally caring nature). “Eggsy, I’m perfectly fine!” The weary look he sent you said he didn’t believe you. “Okay, so there’s a small cut on my hand! But that’s it, I swear!” You smiled up at him, him being a head taller than you, even as he sat on your lap. “I’m alright, my love.” You gently touched his cheek with your un-injured hand, and leaned in to press a soft kiss onto his lips.

You physically felt Eggsy’s sigh of relief, the warm puff of air hitting your lips. “Okay, as long as you’re fine, love.” Now that he had all the information he needed, Eggsy let himself relax into your body, pressing his forehead to your shoulder as he let go of his stress. For a moment, it was blissful silence, where the two of you simply sat in each other’s company. Eventually though, Eggsy’s naturally cheeky side flared up, “You know, if you’re tense at all, from the explosion… Maybe we could head home early? You know, for the sake of your health, love.”

Your lips curled into a smirk, enjoying your boyfriend’s train of thought, “Perhaps we should, anyway?… You know, for my health.”


End file.
